Hole saws are commonly used in connection with electric drills to create holes in a workpiece, such as sheet metal. Prior art hole saws are mounted on an arbor which is secured to the hole saw by a collar and standard nut. A pilot bit is mounted to the arbor. The arbor is driven by the drill.
The collar has a locking pins or other protrusions extending therefrom which engage with apertures in the hole saw to prevent relative rotation between the collar and the hole saw. The nut is threaded onto the arbor and directly bears against the collar to prevent the disengagement of the collar from the hole saw.
During use, the nut may unthread from the arbor which can cause the locking pins to disengage from the hole saw, even when the nut is tightened with a wrench. If the locking pins disengage completely, the arbor will rotate relative to the hole saw, and thus, the hole saw will not rotate to cut the workpiece. This is an undesirable result which causes the user to have to stop work and retighten the nut on the arbor.
The present invention provides a novel hole saw which overcomes the disadvantages presented by the prior art. Other features and advantages will become apparent upon a reading of the attached specification, in combination with a study of the drawings.